Chapter 2
by angel13343
Summary: Hope you like it :)


The door opened and Kakashi was shoved in back first as he tried to say something to the guard.

"You have 15 minutes" the guard replayed and locked the door.

"Don't judge everyone by your measure" Kakashi grumbled.

"Kakashi thank God it's you" a familiar voice called behind him. He froze. Instead of a relief by being with someone he knows Kashi started banging on the door and with anger in his voice he yelled:

"You can't do this, it is so wrong!" but the guard was already gone. So Kakashi slowly turned around to face two big green eyes watching him nervously. Her pink short hair was up in a messy pony tail, she wore her regular clothing. Just one thing stood out - two metal cuffs on her arms, probably put on by the guards, to stop her chakra - for his safety. If he would do what he was meant to do and she did not have restrains his skull would be smashed in seconds. He took the sight of her - if she was cute as a kind then now in her early twenties she was naturally – beautiful.

"Kakashi, what is happening?" She asked feeling slightly taken back from his anger earlier and his penetrating gaze now.

"I think you can put it together yourself, Sakura" he said examining the room as if trying to find an exit, to get away from her as fast as he can. Finding no week spot in the chakra sealed cell he turned his attention back to her.

"How the hell can I know that? The Root took me from hospital shift saying that it is an order from the Hokage that I have to serve and rebuild my country, whatever that means. I will serve that old bastard my ass, " she commented on her thoughts, " then they took away my chakra and put me in a cell with a toilet, sink, a single bed and you…." she paused her outburst and complete horror took over. She looked at the imitation of a bed hanging from the wall in chains then at Kakashi, then everywhere else trying (as Kakashi did previously) to find an exit.

As Kakashi took a step forward, he expected Sakura to jump back to the wall, but instead she stood with her arms crossed and head held high:

"I swear chakra or no chakra I will break every single bone in your body if you touch me." that showed how much she had changed and gained confidence in herself, she did not like the situation but she sure won't back down.

"Can we go sit down, I just want to talk" Kakashi sad stepping closer with his hands held in defense. But as he reached her arm's length, she grabbed his collar and pushed him in to the wall hard.

"Talk, yeah right…" but before she could finish her back was pressed in the same place Kakashi's was a second ago, her legs hanging around the man's waste held by his one hand and her arms pinned above her head with his other hand. She took a sharp breath, and tried to struggle but without her chakra there was not so much she could do, so she started to play on his emotions and plead: "Kakashi please don't I am.. I have never done this, I don't want to do it!"

A remorseful grunt escaped the man's throat as he placed his forehead at the cold wall above her shoulder. This is why he would have preferred any other woman, he wouldn't have slept with them, but at least he wouldn't have to feel sorry for someone being in this stupid situation. However he would probably learn who would have been sent to Sakura in his place and kill him if he even put a finger on her without her permission:

"Just listen, Sakura, I am not going to… sleep with you," he whispered silently to her ear, "slowly look at the window". As she did she noticed a small weird looking bird peeping through the glass and bars above the bed. They were being watched. Sakura was not sure to relax or tens even more, but as Kakashi let her arms more loosely she wrap her legs around his middle, to make herself a little more comfortable in the position, set one hand on his shoulder and with the other started to play with the back of his hair.

"Who is it" she asked leaning closer, any trace of fear and repulsion gone from her voice.

The man was a bit taken back of her actions. Second ago she plead for her virginity and now she put her arms and legs around him and was going to do whatever it took to make the spy believe she did what was asked of her. Was the scared Sakura an act? It probably did not matter, they had to come up with a plan.

Sakura on the other hand was furious, when the civil war broke out she had to help the injured ones and when her friends and comrades (Kakashi in that count) had stopped being brought in the hospital she found out that root has taken over Konaha and Danzo is selected from the council as the new hokage. It all happened so fast and only afterwards Sakura found out that Naruto tried to kill him, but could not get past the root not taking half of the village with him so a group of resistance took him and fled to work on a plan outside the village walls. Those who were injured or had family had to surrender and stay but endure compliance. Those who Danzo saw as the biggest threats had 24 hour surveillance of the root. Sakura saw them every morning that she left for hospital and late at night when she come back. The curfew started at eleven so every time she had double shift she had to write an explanatory report. And that happened a lot. When she will have a chance she will murder Danzo herself but for now she pretends to be an obedient civilian.

As she stroke her fingers though Kakashi's silver strands, she felt goosebumps on his hairline, not shore if it was from her doing, but she let it pass.

"I would say it's his majesty himself watching if his orders are carried out as he asked and as he loves us so much he wanted to see our miserableness." The sarcasm in Kakashi's voice mirrored Sakura's feelings perfectly.

"I have enough of him, what can we do?" she pulled lightly at his hair in surprise as she felt his hand slide up her side. Kakashi stopped but feeling no threat of his hair being pulled out he continued. As odd as it was she felt comfortable with him. Except from some basic missions and some sparring sessions before the war broke out they did not spend a lot of time together, but still she know the man and always felt safe with him.

"Officially you have to stay here for a month, and I have to visit you every second or third day, but I can brake you out tonight and… this will sound bizarre… and we can run away together… and search for the rebels."

"Aren't you a romantic Kakashi," Sakura laughed, but couple of seconds later shrugged a little at the uncomfortable wall- remembering their situation "but what are we doing now?"

"We are pretending…" tip of Sakura's nose slide up the side of his neck, that was covered with his dark blue mask. He felt her warm breath and started to feel how close their bodies were to each other, _keep yourself together Kakashi_ , he thought " … to rebuild are nation." He continued feeling slightly wrong about this " You said you have never done anything like this," _I am such a perv_ " so I will…". Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence because the last thing he herd was a whisper:

"You are bad at pretending, Kakashi," Sakura pushed her self of the wall making him let go of her and back up to the direction of the bed. The cell was kind of small so after tree steps backwards he felt the bedside at his legs. Kakashi thought that Sakura was going to struggle again, but as he raised his eyes she throw a piece of cloth at him, it was her red west. She was standing in front of him in a black lacy bra that gave a sight to round breasts, a firm stomach, tiny shorts and nice long legs in black boots. Now was his turn to back away, but he bumped in to the bed again and sat down.

When she saw the confusion in Kakashi's eyes something changed in her and there was this change in her aura that the male ninja was not sure how to deal with. She came closer leaving her medics apron on the floor. Kakashi know that it was meant for the bird behind the window, and as she will reach his side they would be at an uncomfortable angle for it to see. But he still used the word _pretending, pretending, pretending_ as a mantra as the beautiful woman came closer. He could see that she absolutely loved the shocked expression in his mismatched eyes but he was so taken back he could not change it.

Sakura came at his side and climbed in to the bed on her knees, never braking eye contact. This wasn't her first time trying to seduce a man Kakashi could tell, but for a moment he could not remember how to breathe or anything else by that matter. She hypnotized him with her eyes and bit her lover lip so gently. A silky palm stroked his cheek and a single finger went behind the edge of his mask, but before she could pull it down he caught her hand.

"Well played," he said and a mischievous grin spread on the young girls face.

"C'mon Kakashi, you had a peek, now I would like to have one too". her eyes went down and up her own body, and it took everything out of him not to lower his gaze.

"Who are you and what did you do to my shy little former student?" he gave her her vest back, " Here you dropped this," he was not going to fall for her game although the offer was so tempting.

Kakashi expected her to pount or make huge puppy eyes, but she just smirked, pulled on her west and tagged the zipper up making the man beside her think clearly again and remembering the situation where they were:

"Do you need something from your home or hospital, I can fetch for you? If everything goes well you won't return there in a while" he whispered.

"At my apartment in bedroom closet I have a backpack. Everything I need is in there."


End file.
